All is Fair in Love and Pranks!
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Tsuki and her best friend Mikara my characters fall in love with the twins and find themselves on an adventure of love and fun! pairing: TxH, MxK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a request from a good friend. She started this story and made up the character... so its really hers lol. Either way she got me to write the rest of it for her and told me to post it or die... I hoped she was joking but... guess I was wrong! So I posted it! YAY! Hope you enjoy! Also! This is in a different style than I usually write... read the first few lines and you'll see what I mean, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

Your name is Tsuki Suzimiya.  
You and your best friend, Mikara Asahina, are 2nd years at Ouran High School.  
You had gotten into Ouran High on a scholarship, since your grades were so high. Mikara was rich... but she was also very smart. You and her are best friends for the simple reason that neither of you cares how much money the other has.  
You're a carefree girl who loves to play pranks... but you don't do them at school unless you're sure you won't get into trouble. You worked hard to get there, and you don't want to be kicked out. Your hair is black and just long enough to touch your chin. Your eyes are a deep auburn color and you are usually caught smiling. Your favorite color is red, and you show it through your clothes!

Now your best friend!

Mikara is more of a calm and down to earth girl, even though she doesnt pull pranks, she can be very lively. She's usually only lively around you though. She tends to be a little shy. She has long blue hair kept up in pigtails and bangs just above her blue eyes. Her father is a wealthy game designer and her mother is a rich lawyer. She's also smart... not as smart as you, but close!

And it starts!

You're getting ready to head home. You're glad that class is finally over, and you can't wait to get home! Books in hand, you get ready to leave. You want to study anyways... you have a big math test tomorrow and you have to keep your marks up to stay in this school. Just when you're about to leave, a voice calls out from behind you.  
"Tsuki! Oy! Tsuki-i-i-i!!"  
You turn around to see your best friend, Mikara, rushing towards you, pigtails streaming behind her and a big smile on her face.  
"Oh, hi Mikara," you smile, "What is it?"  
"You aren't heading home, are you??" she asks, her smile not dimming.  
"Well, I do have a test tomorrow... I kinda have to study..." you answer, your smile fading slightly.  
"Ohhhh come on! You can study later!! You're the smartest person I know, there's no way you can fail!" she exclaims, "Come with me!"  
"Where?" you ask, curiosity getting the best of you.  
"The Host Club of course!!" she answers, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Mikara... you know I can't afford to do that..."  
"Tsuki! you are coming and you will like it... ok?"

"Ok..." you say with a sigh, "But why are you so insistant on this?"  
"COME ON!" Mikara exclaims, "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!! If you did, that means you forgot mine too! It's only a few days after yours, after all!"  
You jump and suddenly realize she's right. It's September 15th... your birthday. On the 21st is Mikara's. You'll both be 17 then.  
"Ohh... I completely forgot..." you muttered.  
"Oh my gosh Tsuki!!" Mikara exclaimed again, "Come on nutcase! Oy!"  
"But I would have to call my parents..." you explain, remembering your loving stay-home mom and your hard working carpenter father.  
"Here," Mikara holds out her cell phone to you, "Call them and let them know I'll drive you home."  
"Ok..." you call your parents and they seem a little wary about you not coming home, but they let you go since it's your birthday and they trust Mikara.  
"Lets go-go-go then!" she grabbed your arm and basically dragged you to the Host Club.

When you get there, you automatically feel slightly awkward. Mikara has gone into her shy, quiet stage. The way she always is around others, though you don't see why. She is pretty after all.  
Mikara is still dragging you around by the hand and she walks up to a tall blonde boy, you trailing behind her.  
"Tamaki!" she smiles shyly at him.  
"Hi Mikara!" he answers, flashing her a princely smile, "And who is your lovely friend?"  
You blush a little but answer anyways with a little bow, "Tsuki Suzimiya. Please to meet you."  
"It's her birthday so I'm treating her to the club!" Mikara smiles.  
"Oh? Are you then?!" Tamaki smiles, "Well, we'll give you the twins all to yourself, does that sound good? If it's her birthday, she should feel special!"  
"Arigatou! Thank you!" she smiles.  
"Just go wait at that table in the corner, they'll be right over," he explained, pointing to a quaint table off from the rest of the club.

And you go sit at the table.  
"What exactly are the Hosts going to do?" you ask your best friend.  
"Well... fuss over you of course!" she answers with a shy smile.  
"You mean they're going to do our hair and make up?" you blink obliviously.  
Mikara almost falls out of the seat, "OF COURSE NOT!" she exclaims, "They're going to make you feel loved! Oh, you'll see! Look, here come the twins!"  
You turn around to see two handsome boys walking towards you...

The two boys get to your table and one sits next to you and immediately puts his arm around you, a devilish grin on his face. The other, who was identical, sat beside Mikara and seemed shyer... since he didn't put his arm around her.  
"Hi, I'm Hikaru and that's my brother Kaoru!" the twin with you says, "So first time to the club, hm?"  
You nod and realize you're blushing... you hadn't expected such a direct approach.  
"Nice to meet you," Kaoru says from across the table, "And your name?"  
"T-tsuki..." you stutter, still a little shaken but forcing a smile.  
"It's her birthday," Mikara smiled, "So I brought her here as a gift!"  
Kaoru smiled and Hikaru put his other hand on your thigh. Blushing more, you try to keep calm.  
"Uhm..." you blush, "What are you doing?"  
"Does it bother you?" Hikaru asks.  
All of a sudden Kaoru perks up in realization and looks a bit upset.  
"Brother..." he whines, "I thought you were only going to touch me like that..."  
You don't know how it happened, but suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru are standing, Hikaru cuddling Kaoru in his arms.  
"I didn't do that," Hikaru explained, "That's only for you, don't worry!"  
Kaoru looked up at him and smiled.

Mikara from her seat is blushing horribly, and you're resisting squealing "KAWAIIIII!!!" (aka "CUTEEE!!!").  
As they finish their scene, Hikaru sits back beside you and Kaoru slides in beside Mikara again.  
You realize you're blushing and try to stop. Too late, Hikaru noticed.  
"You alright?" he asks, touching your cheek gently, "You're all red."  
You blush more and kind of nod. You arent used to guys being this forward with you. You hope you get over it soon...  
"Everything's fine..." you mumble.  
"She isn't used to these things," Mikara explains, "She's not from a wealthy family."  
"Oh, I see. Well! We'll have to get her used to it won't we?" Hikaru winks at you.  
"Sure," you smile, feeling a little bolder.  
Mikara smiles at you and giggles. She gets up all of a sudden and whispers something to Hikaru. He nods and stands up.  
"How would you like to take a walk with me?" he asks, offering you his arm.  
"Uhm... ok?" you raise an eyebrow at Mikara who just smiles and then you take his arm and you both leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

Hikaru led you to the garden, and after you got there, he took your hand instead of having your arm looped with his.  
You look ahead and then back at him, "Why did you want to go for a walk?" you ask.  
"Well, it gets us alone, doesn't it?" he winks.  
You blush and try to tell yourself that he doesn't like you, he's just doing his job... but you can't help it. You feel like you're starting to fall in love with him...  
"Oh..." you mutter.  
Hikaru starts leading you towards a tree and suddenly he trips, pulling you down with him. You land...  
On top of him.  
Blushing harder, you lift yourself up off of him enough to see that...  
He's blushing too!

Meanwhile, back with Mikara and Kaoru...

Mikara and Kaoru are just sitting, talking, when Kaoru seems to realize something. Putting his arm around Mikara, he smiles and moves closer.  
"You know, we're alone now," he smiles, "I've never had a more beautiful girl sitting beside me, you know."  
Mikara smiles and blushes a bit. She's had a crush on Kaoru for a while, but never told him. The only way she got to spend time with him was in class or in the Host Club, so she was a frequent designator.  
"Thank you," she smiled back.  
Caressing her cheek in his hand, he traced the outline of her face with a finger, "You look so delicate," he says, "Very beautiful."  
Mikara had managed to stop blushing, but that brought it back. Her face red, she simply smiled shyly.  
Kaoru started leaning in... closer... and closer...  
"For you," he said, pulling out a rose and passing it to her, "Even though it's not as lovely as you."  
"Thank you," Mikara blushed, her lips brushing Kaorus ever so slightly since he had gotten so close... so... close...

Back with you and Hikaru!

Hikaru sits up, his knee poping up between your legs, and looks up at you.  
"Sorry," he apologizes.  
"It's alright..." you mutter, realizing where his leg is, and wishing it wasn't. You aren't used to boys acting this way towards you, and you hope you get over it soon.  
"Hey, there you are Hikaru, have you seen..." a voice sounds from behind Hikaru. You look up to see Kyouya (mom) standing with an eyebrow raised, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..."  
"You weren't interrupting anything..." Hikaru tells him, helping you off of him and you both stand up, "Now what do you want to know if I've seen?"  
"I wanted to know if you knew where your brother and his designator went. They slipped out when I wasn't looking, and I can't find them," Kyouya explains.  
"Sorry, haven't seen em since we left," Hikaru tells him, "Do you mind? I'm a little busy."  
"Of course," he answers, nodding to you as he leaves.  
Hikaru turns back towards you to see you're heading up towards the tree.  
"What are you doing?" he asks.  
"Sitting down," you smile, trying to act like nothing happened and starting to get over being surprised, "Are you coming?"  
Smiling, he heads up to sit beside you under the tree. He places a hand on yours and looks into your eyes. He starts leaning towards you.  
"W-what are y-you doing?" you stutter in spite of yourself.  
Closer and closer...  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asks, smiling and almost close enough that if you move forward a few inches your lips would be touching.  
Close and closer...  
Until...  
Until...

Hikaru stops leaning in when he's a few centimetres (sorry to those of you from the US or elswhere, I'm Canadian, lol ) away. He stares into your eyes, smiling.  
"You still haven't told me what you're doing," you almost whisper, blushing just enough that your cheeks are pink.  
"I thought it was obvious..." he smiles back.

Meanwhile!

Kaoru decided to take Mikara into the garden too... Kyouya was just to silly to look for them near the very back, beside a rose bush.  
Mikara was laying on her side, head rested on her bent arm, smiling up at Kaoru, who was laying facing her, his head proped up on his arm. He was smiling and playing with the stem of a rose he was holding in his other hand.  
"Where do you think my brother went with Tsuki?" he asks.  
"They came out here too," Mikara answers.  
"Oh? Why don't we go find them then? When we do, we can go back to our mansion," he winked at her.  
"But... what about the club?" Mikara asked.  
"It's almost done anyways... Come on then," he stood up and offered Mikara his hand.  
Taking it, she stood up, but he didn't let her go. They walked together hand in hand looking for Tsuki and Hikaru.  
"Hey, is that them?" Kaoru pointed at two shillouettes under a tree.  
"Probably, lets go find out!" Mikara said, starting towards the tree.

Back to you!

You're staring into Hikaru's eyes, resisting the urge you have to just push forward and make your lips connect. You wait and then...  
"OY! TSUKI!" you hear Mikara from behind you, "There you are!"  
She smiles and runs towards you. At the same time, Hikaru backs away, looking a little displeased. Kaoru, following behind Mikara, gives Hikaru a questioning look, but says nothing.  
"Hi Mikara," you smile, wanting to hit yourself for being mad at her. She's your best friend, it isn't her fault she interrupted... she didn't know.  
"What are you two up to?" she asks, still smiling.  
"Nothing," you answer, smiling back.  
You notice Hikaru get up, so you do too. He walks over to Kaoru and they start talking in whispers. You wonder what they're saying, but Mikara takes your attention away from them.  
"Kaoru invited us over to his mansion, want to come?" she asks, smiling more.  
"But... mom and dad expect me home soon... I have to studdy..." you answer regretfully.  
"Oh... Tsuki!" Mikara pouts, "Call them again, you don't need to studdy! You're going to pass for sure!"  
"No, it's alright," Hikaru smiles, "She can come over tomorrow, after her test. That alright?"  
You nod and feel bad since Mikara seems dissapointed. It even looks like her pigtails drooped. Either way, you can't loose you're spot in this school because you didn't studdy... If you drop out, you'd loose so much...  
Like being able to see Hikaru every day...  
You jump, surprised at what you just thought, and realize you do like him... quite a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

You get in Mikaras car, a beautiful, sleek, black convertible, and she starts it up. The top down, since it's a nice evening, she pulls out and starts taking you home. You can tell she's a little upset still, but she insists she doesn't mind.  
"It's alright," she smiles after you apologize again, "Like I said, it's not the end of the world! Besides, tomorrow, we're going to their house anyways. You are coming, aren't you?"  
"Well, if I can convince my parents, yes..." you answer.  
"They should let you anyways. I mean, you're almost old enough to move out if you wanted to," she took a sharp turn down a street and laughed, "I love driving, it's so fun!"  
"Yeah," you agree, "I wish I had my licence..."  
"I'll go with you to get it if you want," Mikara offers, "I can help you out!"  
"You know I would feel bad about that... I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you..."  
"Oh bother! I missed you're street..." she says to herself, turning into someones driveway and turning around, "Look, consider it a gift. I want to do this for you, so why don't you let me?"  
She turns down your street and you can see your little house at the end of it.  
It's not much. Just a little three bedroom two story white house. Nothing like the mansions the people at Ouran High have. You don't mind though. You like it better simple. You live with your mom and dad and your little brother, Itsuya.  
"Well, here we are," Mikara smiles, pulling into your driveway, your dad's little car parked in front of her, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
"Ok," you smile, getting out, "Thanks!"  
"No problem."  
You go to head up to your door, then you turn back to Mikara.  
"Mikara..." you ask, "Do you..." you hesitate, wondering if you should ask, then decide better of it, "Nevermind... night!"  
"No, no, no, no! Waaaait one second girly!" Mikara gets out of her car and walks over to you, "Do I what? What were you gunna ask?"  
"Well..." you hesitate again, "I wanted to know if... if you... liked Kaoru..."  
"Of course I do, he's a good friend!" she answers.  
"No... I meant... do you love him."  
Mikara blushes a bit and sighs, "Is it obvious?" she asks.  
"No," you answer, "But I noticed since I know you so well. So you do then?"  
She nods, "Ever since I met him... He was always so nice to me... I couldn't help myself."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"NO WAY!" she exclaims, "Are you kidding me?! What would he see in me?!"  
"Well..." you start, listing everything in your head and seeing what he would like about her.  
"It doesn't matter," she says... then she grins at you, "You and Hikaru seemed to be getting along well, hm?"  
You blush, "W-what?!"  
"You heard me! You like him, don't you? I could tell by the way you were looking at him when me and Kaoru found you!"  
You blush again, "Yeah, okay... so maybe I do... it's not like he likes me back! I have to study. See you tomorrow!"  
"Alright," Mikara laughs, "Night Tsuki!"  
"Night Mikara!" you smile, heading into your house.

The next day...

You just took your math test... and you were glad you studdied before bed. You knew most of it, but there were some parts you had trouble with, but since you studdied them last night, you did well. Smiling to yourself, you started to get your books and get ready to go home. You had completely forgotten about Mikara and the twins...  
Forgot that is until all three of them decided to walk up to you.  
"TSUKIIIII!" Mikara calls in a sing-song voice, "Are you ready to come with us?"  
They all walk up to you, Mikara in the lead, a huge smile on her face.  
"Go with you... where?" you ask, clueless.  
Mikara almost falls over, "THE TWINS MANSION!" she exclaims, "First you forget your birthday, then you forget me and the twins!" faking a hurt look she crosses her arms and turns away from you, "Meanie."  
"I'm sorry Mikara... it was the test... it completely slipped my mind..." you apologize.  
"Get on your knees and beg," Mikara commands.  
"W-what?" you ask confused.  
Turning to you with a smile, Mikara winks, "I'm only kidding Tsuki! You know I wouldn't ask you to do that! But did you even ask your mom and dad?"  
You think back to the previous night...  
"No, sorry. I went straight to my room to studdy..." you apologize.  
"Here then," Mikara holds out her phone to you, "Call them!"  
You nod and do so. After assuring your parents you're caught up on all your work, they once again reluctanly let you go.  
"Alright then," Hikaru smiles after you tell them you can go, "Lets get going then, shall we?"  
You nod and smile back, noticing the way Kaoru was looking at Mikara. Was it just you, or did he look like he wanted to...

"Let's get going then!" Mikara smiles, taking your hand and starting to walk with you.  
"Ok," you smile, walking with her.  
Kaoru and Hikaru are following behind you.

As you're heading to Mikara's car, you look over your shoulder and see the twins whispering. You're wondering what they're saying when Mikara stops walking. Turning back to look ahead of you, you see Tamaki standing in front of you.  
"Aaaaand where do you four think you're going?" he asks.  
"To our mansion," Kaoru and Hikaru answer together.  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE CLUB!" Tamaki exclaims.  
They shrug. "We're gunna be there tomorrow," Kaoru says, Hikaru adding, "It's no big deal."  
"No... big... deal..." Tamaki mutters, a stricken look on his face.  
"Is the club even that improtant?" you ask bluntly.  
Tamaki freezes up and sits down, arms around his knees, "Of course it's important..." he whines.  
Next thing Tamaki realizes is that he hears car doors slamming and a car driving off.  
"Hey!" he jumps up, "I need those twins..."  
Slouching, he headed back to the club.

When you get to the twins mansion, you aren't as surprised as they expected you to be. You've been to Mikara's "house" if you could call it that, more than a few times and you're used to fancy living by now.  
When you go into the house, you get taken to the twins room right away.  
"Isn't it wierd to be in a boy's room the first time you're at their house?" you whisper to Mikara.  
She shrugs, "It doesn't make too much of a difference," she whispers back, "Besides, it doesn't bother me."  
You smile and nod, "You're right. It doesn't bother me either."  
When you get inside, the twins leave and say they'll be back with tea and cakes. After they're gone, you go and sit on their bed. You saw it and it looked so comfy... and after that long test...  
"Wow, this is so soft!" you say, looking over at Mikara, "Come lay with me! This thing is like a cloud!"  
Walking over and laying beside you, Mikara smiles, "You aren't gunna fall asleep are you Tsuki?" she jokes.  
"Mmmm... I just might..." you giggle, "It's so comfy!"  
"Yeah," you hear Mikara yawn, "I was up all night studdying for that science test I had... ugh... it was torture..."  
"Are you saying that you might actually be the one who falls asleep?" you laugh.  
"Maybe, just maybe," Mikara laughs with you.  
You turn over on your side and cuddle up on the bed, Mikara beside you. The sheets smell so nice. Springtime fresh! You see fields of flowers and trees dotting the edges. Smiling, you find yourself reluctantly drifting off into sleep.

_You're sitting in a field of flowers, smiling as the sun hits your face. As the breeze blows back your hair, you see a boy walking towards you. His reddish brown hair shining in the sun, he smiles and sits beside you. Putting his arm around you, he leans forward and starts whispering in your ear.  
"Tsuki, I've never liked a girl like this before. I think I really do love you." he smiles sweetly, "Even your name is beautiful, Tsuki... I could say it all day... Tsuki... Tsuki..."_

"Tsuki? Tsuki!"  
"Oh Hikaru," you sigh quietly.  
"Uhm... Tsuki? You wanna do us all a favor and wake up hun?"  
Your eyes snap open and you realize it wasn't Hikaru whispering your name sweetly in your ear. It was Mikara trying to wake you up, the twins behind her placing tea and cakes on a table.  
"Thank you!" she smiles at you, "Geez... I thought you were never gunna wake up!... What were you muttering anyways? was it a name?"  
You blush and realize you must have been talking in your sleep, "Oh! Uhm... no... no of course not!" you say, hastily sitting up and strightening yourself up, "Sorry for falling asleep in your bed..." you say quickly to Kaoru and Hikaru.  
Hikaru smiles as Kaoru puts more plates on the table, "It's alright. You looked like an angel when you were asleep."  
You blush. Was it just you or did he wink at you?  
Mikara giggles, "I fell asleep too, but Kaoru woke me up first... we were working on you for like... five minutes. You musta been having a good dream, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't remember it now," you nod, even though the dream is still burning in your memory...  
You remember the feel of Hikaru's hand against yours from the night before and sigh internally.  
He can't like you, you think, he's rich and you're... well you're just not.

You go and sit with the twins and Mikara and have tea and cakes with them. After a bit of talking, sipping and munching, Hikaru asks if you all want to go for a walk.  
"We have a really nice garden," he explains, "So we may as well make use of it!"  
"Sure," you smile. You really like nature, even when you were little you did. You loved to climb trees!  
"I think I want to stay here," Mikara says, "I didn't get as much sleep as Tsuki did and I'm a little tired."  
"I'll stay with her," Kaoru offers, "It would be rude to leave her alone."  
You see Mikara blushing slightly and understand right away. You get up and smile at her and wink and she sticks her tongue out at you discreetly. Walking over to Hikaru, he offers you his hand and you take it as you walk out into the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

Sitting in her chair, Mikara covers a yawn with her hand. When she re-opens her eyes, Kaoru is standing beside her, smiling down at her. She jumps and looks up at him, blushing a bit, and smiles.  
"Sorry," she says, "I guess I'm about to fall asleep!"  
"Why don't you lay down on the bed then?" Kaoru suggests, "You could sleep there."  
Mikara looks over at the bed then back at Kaoru, who is still smiling at her, "Oh... I couldn't..."  
Kaoru grabs her hand and leans down so his eyes are level with hers, "Would you go if I offered to lay down with you?"  
Mikara blushes as her eyes widen, "You would?"  
Kaoru nods and straightens up, still holding her hand. Mikara stands as well and lets Kaoru lead her over to the bed. He sits down and gently pulls her onto it with him. Blushing she looks into his eyes and smiles.  
"This isn't bothering you?" he asks, holding her hand lovingly.  
She shakes her head, blushing and at a loss for words.  
"Alrigth then," he smiles, "Lay with me then."  
They both lay down and Mikara looks at him, "Why are you being like this?" she asks shyly.  
Kaoru jumps, "What do you mean?"  
"You're being so... so... nice and..." she stops, blushing and with a shy smile adds, "It's enough to make a person think you like her..."  
Kaoru blushes a bit and smiles, "Is that a bad thing?" he asks, holding her hand.  
Mikara looks into his eyes, "Oh Kaoru!" she sighs, moving forward to hug him.  
Surprised, Kaoru lays there for a second, then puts his arms around her and holds her close...

We switch to Tsuki and Hikaru!

You're walking in the garden, hand in hand with Hikaru, taking in all the beautiful flowers. You stop beside a bush of bright pink roses and smile as you let go of his hand to bend down and smell it. Smiling you look up at Hikaru and see that he's smiling at you.  
"You're a nature person?" he asks.  
"How could you tell?" you ask, standing up.  
"You look so comfortable when you're outsde surrounded by plants and things like that," he smiles, "So am I right?"  
You nod, "Yeah, my favorite pass-time when I was younger was to climb trees..."  
"We have some trees that would be good for climbing, want to see?"  
"Sure!" you smile.  
Taking your hand, he starts walking towards some big trees. Your face lights up as you see a perfect tree, branches lower to the ground, to sit around in. It seemed to be calling to you to climb it...  
So why not? you ask yourself, walking over to a low branch.  
"Uhm... wahtcha doing?" Hikaru asks, watching you put your hands on the branches to lift yourself up.  
"Climbing the tree," you answer looking back at him, "Or am I not allowed?" you ask, hastily removing your hands from the branch.  
"No... it's alright... it's just that... you're in a skirt..." he explains, pointing at your short, red skirt.  
"So?" you ask, putting your hands on the branch and jumping up, "Is that a problem?"  
You're used to being rough and tom-boyish, so you don't really see his point right away... and you hop onto another branch.  
His eyes widen as a breeze blows your skirt just enough for him to see, "Uhm... I..." he stutters.  
You look down at him, moving your hair out of your eyes with your right hand while holding the tree with your left. Standing up on the branch, you look around and see how nice the garden really is.  
Looking back at Hikaru, whose eyes are still wide, you smile, "You're eyes are as wide as plates, are you okay?" you ask.  
"Uhm... yeah... definitely..." he shakes his head and smiles up at you, "Be careful up there."  
"Y'know what? I bet you just jinxed me!" you laugh, turning to another branch.  
Hikaru watches as you pull yourself up... higher and higher into the tree, finally getting to the top and poking your head out. You smile and wave to Hikaru who waves back and smiles.  
"Come down from there! You're worrying me!" he calls up.  
"Alrght!" you laugh, getting back into the tree.  
As you set your foot on the branch beneath you, you hear a little crack and, ignoring it, you lower yourself down. Your weight is too much for the branch though, and it breaks, sending you tumbling down. You let out a little "WOAH!" of surprise and next thing you know, you're getting ready to take the impact of the ground...  
But...  
It never comes.  
You stop abruptly, but are lowered gently to the ground. Opening your eyes, you see that Hikaru caught you before you could hit the ground. He sets you down and rubs his shoulder. You go to say something but the branch is already there before you get a word in. Hikaru raises an arm to stop it, but it still scratches him on the cheek before bouncing off under the tree.  
Your eyes widen as Hikaru places a finger to his cheek to pull back some blood.  
"I'm so sorry!" you apologize, moving closer to Hikaru on your knees.  
"It's not your fault," he smiles, his hand pressed against his cheek where the tree cut him.  
You feel bad anyways. You put your hand on his, the one on his cheek, and look in his eyes.  
"Let me see," you say.  
He moves his hand and you dig in the bag you always carry with you and pull out a cloth. You wipe away the blood and pull out a bandage.

You put it on his cut and put the cloth away. Hikaru puts his hand on the bandage on his cheek and looks at you.  
"Thanks," he smiles.  
"No problem," you smile back, "I still feel like it was kinda my fault..."  
He leans forward and kisses you on the cheek, "Don't," he says gently in your ear, "It's not like you knew the branch would break."  
You blush hard and try to stop yourself... you try but you don't manage... you end up...

Manwhile with Mikara and Kaoru

Mikara's eyes were closed as she held Kaoru. She was surprised to feel his arms slide around her and pull her close. Opening her eyes a bit and looking up into his eyes, he smiled at her, and she blushed.  
_No way he likes me..._ she was thinking to herself, _He's just being nice..._  
"You're very warm," Kaoru says gently.  
"I'm sorry?" Mikara mumbles, not sure of what to say.  
"Don't be sorry, it's nice," he holds her tighter, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I always wanted to hold you like this."  
Mikara let out a soft gasp, "R-really?" she asks quietly, turning her head so she was eye to eye with him.  
He nodded and began to lean forwards.

MEANWHILE!

That was it... you'd done it.  
You felt stupid of course... but it felt so good...  
You were kissing him. His lips felt so soft against yours. You had closed your eyes because you were afraid of his reaction...  
But to your total surprise...  
He was kissing you back.  
Gently he pushed you to the ground, laying beside you, your lips still connected. You felt his hand on your hip. You felt it move down your thigh and start playing with the hem of your skirt...  
And that's when you snap back to reality.  
You pull away, your eyes wide at what you just did, calling yourself stupid all the while.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" you say, running out of the garden and back into the house.  
What had you just gotten yourself into? you thought. Now you're probably going to be in troubble if anyone finds out...  
You get to Kaoru and Hikaru's room, and you're amazed you remembered where it was.

Mikara is staring into Kaoru's eyes, about to move forward when you open the door. You practically have tears in your eyes and she sits up and immediately goes to you.  
"What's wrong?" she asks, hugging you.  
"Can we go?" you whisper, "I did something totally stupid..."  
Mikara gives you a funny look but doesn't ask any questions.  
"Sorry Kaoru," she says, turning to him, "I have to go, I'll see you around, ok?"  
"Sure..." he says, giving you a funny look from the bed.  
You leave and get into Mikara's car. She starts it up and pulls away from the twin's mansion. You look back and call yourself stupid again. Even if there was a chance he liked you, you may have just ruined it... It was too soon to do that.  
Mikara kept silent until you were a little ways away from the mansion.  
"So you wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asks gently, turning down a street.  
You take a deep breath and tell her everything that's happened. The tree, Hikaru catching you and getting cut, and your little sudden impulse...  
"But he kissed back..." she points out, "I doubt he would have had he not liked you."  
You think about that for a second, and you know its true, but you still doubt someone like him would like... well, someone like you.  
"Hey, you wanna stay at my house tonight? Tomorrow's Saturday anyways... what do you say to that?" she asks, holding out her cell phone.  
You take it and call your parents, telling them you'll be over soon to pick up your clothes.

Meanwhile, as you head to your house, then to Mikara's...

Kaoru is sitting on the bed looking out the window when Hikaru opens the door and leans on the door frame. Kaoru looks over, and immediately notices the scratch on his cheek, and the thoughtful look in his eyes.  
"What's up with y..." he starts but stops when Hikaru looks at him.  
"Y'know what Kaoru," he says, "I think I like her the way you like Mikara..."  
Kaoru smiles and pats the bed, "C'mon, it's been a long day."  
Hikaru smiles and goes and lays with his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

You get to Mikara's house. A beautiful white mansion with gold details artistically placed on the sides. Mikara was an artist, and when she had gotten old enough, they let her design the exterior to the house. It was really beautiful.  
Inside, you went straight to Mikara's room.  
Sitting on the bed brought in by two of the maids, you look over at Mikara.  
"Did I pull a stupid move?" you ask.  
"Maybe... but I think you're over reacting..." she says, "If he kissed you back like THAT, I doubt he doesn't like you."  
"But what if he just did it out of pity?" you counter.  
"Hikaru isn't like that..." she assures you, "He doesn't go around kissing girls out of pity."  
She stand up and walks to her dresser and pulls out her pajamas and heads to the bathroom adjoined to her room. When she comes out wearing long blue pajama pants and a tiny white tank top, she smiles at you and says it's your turn.  
After changing, brushing your teeth, and washing up, you walk out of the bathroom in your little red shorts and white t-shirt. you see Mikara sitting on her bed, a sketchbook open in her lap. You go and sit beside her and look at her drawing. It was of Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You're really a great artist Mikara," you tell her, "Why don't you ever show anyone other than me and your parents your art?"  
"Because I don't like to show people my work... it really isn't all that great," she replies adding a smile to Kaoru's face.  
You smile and sigh inwardly. No matter how many times you tell her how amazing she is, she's too modest to accept it...  
"You ready for bed then?" she asks after a little bit.  
"It's not all that late, is it?" you say looking up at a clock and seeing it's midnight.  
"You've been watching me draw this and color it for four hours Tsuki," she points out, "My wrists are actually hurting..."  
"Oh, sure. I'm ready then," you get up and get in your own bed, "Night then!"  
"Night!" she smiles, placing the picture of the twins on her nightstand.

The next morning, you wake up to a polite tap on the door. You sit up and yawn as a maid walks in.  
"Good morning!" she smiles, opening the long curtained windows, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah," you yawn, smiling back.  
Mikara sits up and looks outside, "Hey..." she says, "There's someone pulling in..."  
"What?" you ask, walking over to see what she meant.  
Outside, you see a long black limo pulling into the driveway. It's tinted windows are hiding it's passengers.  
"Maybe it's one of daddy's friends," Mikara suggests.  
"Well, I'm off girls," the maid says with a bow and stoping at the door, "Did you want breakfast in here?"  
"No, we'll get it ourselves later, thanks," Mikara says politely.  
The maid nods and bows again and leaves with a smile. That's another thing you liked about Mikara. She wasn't a snob.  
You both decide you'll have a lazy day, so you don't bother putting on normal clothes. After a half an hour or so, another knock is at the door.  
"Mmhm?" Mikara calls.  
The door opens and the butler is standing in the doorway, "There are two young gentlemen to see you, m'lady. Shall I let them in?" he asks.  
You and Mikara exchange looks and both think the same thing:  
The Twins.  
"Sure... why not," she answers with a smile, "Send them in, thanks!"  
After he leaves you turn to Mikara.  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" you exclaim.  
"That it would be rude to leave our guests in the hall?" she says gently, sitting back on her bed and pushing her sketchbook under the bed.  
"But what about what happened yesterday?" you ask, sitting on your own bed.  
"What about it?"  
"..."  
You slap yourself in the forehead and fall back onto the pillows, "Mikara I swear sometimes I could just..."  
"Did we come at a bad time?" a voice sounds from the door.

You look up to see the twins standing in the doorway...

You sit up and look at the twins, Kaoru smiling and Hikaru looking thoughtfully at you.  
"Sorry, we didn't know you weren't dressed," Kaoru smiles, "we'll leave if you like..."  
"No, it's alright!" Mikara says, "We're having a lazy day anyways. So what brougth you two around?"  
"You left so fast last night, we didn't really spend much time together..." Kaoru explains.  
"So we came over and wanted to see if you would come to the theme park with us..." Hikaru adds.  
"But since you're having a lazy day, we can stay here," Kaoru finishes.  
You look at Mikara in a way that means "up to you" and she smiles.  
"Why don't we go to the theme park tomorrow?" she asks, "We are lazy today, and I don't feel like doing much."  
Kaoru nods and goes and sits beside her on the bed, "If we knew you were gunna be lazy, we woulda worn our pajamas too."  
"That isn't hard for us Kaoru," Hikaru says to his brother, "We don't sleep in much..."  
You blush a bit but hide it.  
"Yeah, I know..." Kaoru says, "But Mikara and Tsuki wouldn't want us to do that, so we could have brought those nice pants over."  
"But they're so warm," Hikaru complains.  
"You're right. When we share a bed you always pull mine off... then yours," Kaoru says.  
You and Mikara's eyes widen and you resist sqealing.  
"They warm up the bed so much because they're so heavy, you can't blame me," Hikaru smiles.

"It wouldn't bother us what you wear," Mikara says.  
You give her a funny look, but don't say anything. Instead you agree mentally.  
"You sure?" Kaoru asks.  
Mikara nods, "It would be like a pajama party!" she giggles.  
"Well then..." Kaoru looks at Hikaru, "If you want us too..."  
"Sure," Mikara smiles, "The bathroom is right over there."  
Kaoru and Hikaru head into the bathroom... together... and close the door.  
You Immediately jump over to Mikaras bed.

"Mikara!" you whisper harshly, "Why did you do that?"  
"What? I seriously think it would be fun to have a pajama party..." she replies innocently.  
"But you know how those two are!" you exclaim.  
All of a sudden you hear frfom the bathroom...  
"Hikaru! Watch your hands!"  
"Haha... sorry..."  
You and Mikara turn scarlet and you give her an I-told-you-so look. She shrugs.  
"It's too late to do anything now," she says.  
Suddenly you hear a gasp from the bathroom and Kaoru exclaim "Hikaru!"  
You both look at eachother. You get up and go to your own bed.

After a few more seconds, the twins walk out. They're in boxers, just plain black ones for Hikaru and red ones for Kaoru.  
_At least you can tell them apart,_ you think.  
You blush a bit as Hiakru goes and sits beside you and Kaoru sits with Mikara. She smiles at him and flops onto her bed.  
"Nice shorts," she jokes.  
"Thanks," the twins smile together.  
You're sitting up by your pillow and Hikaru is near the end of your bed. He looks at you and smiles and you smile back, blushing a bit as Mikara and Kaoru are talking on her bed.  
All of a sudden, you hear Mikara squeal with delight and turn around to see...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

You turned to Mikara to see that she and Kaoru had started a tickle fight. Hikaru laughs and gives you a sly look. Your eyes widen.  
"No! No no no!" you giggle as he moves towards you on the bed.  
"Yes yes yes!" he smiles at you as he reaches forwards and starts tickling you.  
Laughing loudly, you sit up and try getting him. Soon, you're all in a four-way tickle fight, everyone for themselves... then, you and Mikara exchange a look. Grinning mischeviously you both turn to the twins.  
"GET 'EM!" you cry, moving forwards and tickling them onto the bed.  
"We give! We give!" they both laugh together.  
Giggling, you stop and stand up and hi-5 Mikara. All of a sudden, both your free arms are gripped and you're both pulled on top of one of the twins. Kaoru with Mikara and Hikaru with you.

_Mom and dad would SO kill me if they knew about the past few days,_ you think to yourself, blushing as you find yourself staring into Hikaru's eyes. He's smiling up at you, and you glance at Mikara to see she is as shocked as you are. Her face is practically scarlet, and you can see Kaoru's lips moving...  
_Wonder what he's saying,_ you think.  
"Why did you run off yesterday?" you hear Hikaru whisper to you, making your eyes snap back to him.  
He's stopped smiling, but is looking terribly gorgeous. You're about a foot away from his face and you can see his chest move with his breathing. His eyes are soft, and he is waiting for your answer.  
"Well?" he asks in a sweet whisper.  
"I-I..." you stutter...  
_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF TSUKI!_ you tell yourself.  
He smiles a bit and leans forward so your lips are almost touching, "I didn't want you to go," he whispers quietly, his breath caressing your lips as his lips brush yours so lightly.

Meanwhile...

When Mikara was pulled onto Kaoru, she immediately turned scarlet. He smiled at her sweetly, and playfully rubbed her arm. Her eyes wide, she just lay atop him, her mouth slightly open, at a loss for words.  
"It's too bad you had to leave so soon yesterday," he whispered, "I really wanted to cuddle with you more."  
Mikara glanced behind her for a second and saw Tsuki was in the same position as she was, but Hikaru was just smiling.Her attention was immediately drawn back to Kaoru as he played at the hem of her shirt.  
Kaoru opened his mouth to say something else when...

There was a knock at the door and a maid came in. Raising an eyebrow, she stood at the dooryway a moment. You and Mikara pull yourselves off of Kaoru and Hikaru and ignore the fact of how suspicious it must have looked. They were, after all, practically naked.  
"Yes?" Mikara asked, fixing her hair, "Was there a reason you interrupted our tickle fight?"  
_Nice save Mikara..._ you think.  
"Oh," the maid says, the suspicious look leaving, "Lunch is ready. Are you going to come down and eat?"  
Mikara looks at you, "We may as well. We'll have to get dressed though..."  
"That's okay!" you smile.  
The maid nods and leaves. Mikara gets up and walks to her dresser. Pulling out some clothes, she looks at the twins.  
"You'll have to get dressed too you know," she says.  
"Alright," they agree, heading into the bathroom.  
"Don't come out until we say to, alright?" she adds.  
"Yeah yeah," they smile, closing the door.

You get dressed and let the twins out and head downstairs for lunch. When you're finished eating, Mikara's parents decide it's time for you all to get out of the house... not necisarrily go home, but get the heck outta there. Mikara decides you should all go to the park then.  
You spend the rest of the day in the park and when it's getting dark, you decide to head home. Your stuff was in the bookbag you had brought, so you didnt need to go back to Mikara's. Picking up your bag, you said goodbye to everyone.  
"Why don't I walk you home?" Hikaru offers, "It is getting dark after all, and a pretty girl alone at night isn't the best idea."  
"Alright," you shrug with a smile.  
He walks with you and when you get outside the park, he puts his arm around you. You blush a bit and move closer to him but don't say anything.  
"I was serious about what I said earlier..." he says after a few minutes.  
You look up at him, since hes a little taller than you, "What you said... earlier?" you say, thinking back.  
"When we were on the bed," he explains.  
You remember it then...  
_"Why did you run off yesterday? I didn't want you to go..."_  
"Oh..." you blush, "You did?"  
He nods and you turn down your street. When you're outside your house, you slip out from under his arm. You see your dad and your little brother in the window, so you don't want to make a scene. Hikaru has other plans though it seems...  
He takes your hand and pulls you back to him, "Too bad you have to go," he says smiling, "Would you do me a favor before you leave?"  
You raise an eyebrow at him, "Uhm... I guess so, why not."  
Hikaru, "Let me do this..."   
He caresses your face in his hand and tilts your head upwards. Blushing, you find yourself looking into his eyes. He smiles and leans forwards.  
And before you realize what happend, he's kissing you.  
You happen to glance in the window, and you see your father's jaw has dropped and he's covered your brothers eyes... you just got to see that when you're distracted by the feeling of Hikaru's tongue splitting your lips.

You're eyes widen and you feel his tongue slip into your mouth. Giving up on not getting into trouble with your dad, you put your arms around his neck and bring your tongue to meet his. You feel his arms slip around your waist and he pulls you to him.  
_Dad's gunna kill me..._ you think, _Grounded for a year... unless mom steps in..._  
You feel his hand slide up your back to hold the back of your head. When he finally pulls away, you're a little dissapointed... then you remember... your dad just saw that. Blushing, you step away and smile shyly.  
"Thanks," Hikaru smiles mischeviously.  
"You're welcome... but I have to go..." you wave and walk into your house, "Bye!"  
He waves and walks off back to the park, his hands in his pockets.  
You get inside and turn around to see your dad standing there, his arms crossed and your brother peeking around his leg.  
"H-hi dad... heh," you gulp.  
"TSUKI!" he yells, making you flinch, "IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WHEN I'M NOT THERE?! HOW COULD Y--!"  
"ENOUGH!" you hear your mother yell, coming up behind him, "She is growing up, get used to it dear," looking at you, she smiles, "You look tired, come upstairs then."  
You walk past your father, who is looking deflated from being stoped from his rant, and head upstairs.

In your room, you sit with your mom on your bed and she just smiles at you for a second.  
"Sorry..." you begin.  
"Don't apologize dear," she says, her blue eyes sparkling, "I'm glad you found someone!"  
You smile and blush a bit and hug her, she always understands.  
"Thanks mom," you smile as she leaves.  
She nods and leaves you to get ready for bed and dream all you want.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

A week passes since your night with Hikaru, and you've been subconsciously avoiding him. Mikara has asked you why a few times, but you simply reply that you don't know and go about your bussiness. As the next weekend approached, you still find yourself avoiding Hikaru.  
_Why am I doing this...?_ you end up asking yourself, _if he likes me... why should I avoid him?_

Because what if he doesn't really like you? answered her innermost thoughts.

Mikara walked up behind you and taped you on the shoulder. You turn around to see her smiling at you.  
"What are you up to?" you ask, recognising the mischevious glint in her eye.  
"Hikaru misses you, you know," she answers, satisfied that you tensed up at that, "So you should go see him."  
"But it's friday and mom is expecting me home..." you reply, looking away.  
Mikara, obviously unsatisfied with that answer, grabs you by the arm and starts pulling you away, "You're going to go see him... I'll drive you home, kay?"  
"B-b-but I!" you stutter, clutching your books and being helplessly dragged.  
Sometimes you really do wonder why Mikara is so pushy...  
_She's really only thinking of me I guess..._ you think, smiling to yourself, _After all, anything she's ever been pushy about has helped me!_  
One last tug on your arm brought you to the "unused" music room. Pulling you inside, Mikara called out a hello.

Inside, the host club were dressed up as knights. Tamaki greeted you then stood up.  
Just as he was about to say something, Hikaru rushed forwards and took your hands.  
"Tsuki!" he exclaimed, "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
You blushed and realized that, hey, maybe he does like you if he had that reaction. Tamaki, looking a little deflated, sits back down and gives Hikaru and Kaoru, who has gone to Mikara's side, dirty looks.  
"We'll be back in a bit, lordship!" Hikaru grinned, pulling you into the hall. Kaoru followed, escorting Mikara with him.  
Outside the music room, Kaoru took Mikara by the hand and walked away. Hikaru took you the oposite way, and ultimately led you into the garden.  
He took you to the tree you had sat under when you first had met him and sat down.  
"Have a seat," he smiled, patting the ground beside him.  
Reluctantly, you sat, but not too close. You were still worried about how angry your parents will be when you're late.

Meanwhile!

Kaoru had led Mikara to a rarely used part of the building. He smiled at her as he gently took her hand and she blushed but returned his smile.  
"I'm glad you managed to get Tsuki to come around," he told her, "Hikaru doesn't stop talking about her... it gets a bit annoying!" he laughs.  
Mikara smiled a bit, "She likes him too. She knows it and she knows I know... I guess she's just a little shy. I don't see why though. She's more outgoing than me for sure."  
"You're outgoing too," Kaoru protested, "You're just more shy."  
Mikara smiled a bit and blushed, "Shush... you aren't supposed to know that."  
Kaoru chuckled and all of a sudden stoped. He took her in his arms and smiled at her.  
"Brother and I both agree that it's time I do this..." sliding his hands down to her hips, he pulled her close and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
Eyes wide, Mikara blushed horribly, stunned at what just happend. She certainly hadn't expected that! Closing her eyes and relaxing, she returned his kiss, wraping her arms loosely around his neck.  
When they pulled apart, Mikara still surprised, Kaoru smiled.  
"So does this mean that you'd accept to be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
Mikara smiled widely, not believing what she just heard. Jumping into his arms and holding him tightly she cried, "Yes! Of course!"  
Kaoru smiled and hugged her back, "I'm glad," he said, gently putting Mikara back onto her feet, "I just hope everything goes as well for Hikaru as it did for me."  
Mikara's eyes widened, "HE'S GOING TO ASK HER TOO?!?!" she exclaimed.  
Kaoru nodded, "Do you think it will go well?"  
"I certainly hope so! Where did he take her?"  
"To the garden, I believe."  
"Well lets go! I want to know how this turns out!" Mikara said, rushing off towards the garden, Kaoru trailing behind her.

Back with you and Hikaru...

Hikaru put his hand on yours, carefully just incase you hadn't wanted him to. You didn't stop him though, even if your nagging sense of being punished when you got home was strong.  
_Just let it happen,_ you figured,_ once it's done, maybe mom will understand..._  
"Tsuki?" he says gently, snapping you out of your state of worry.  
You look at him and realize how close he's gotten and blush barely enough to notice, "Yeah?" you ask quietly.  
"You look worried about something... is it something I did?" he asks.  
"N-no! Of course not!" you answer, feeling a bit silly, "I'm just... well, I just know I'll be in trouble for being home late."  
"Did you want to go then? I won't stop you..." Hikaru says, reluctantly starting to take his hand off of yours.  
You snatch it back, a little suprised at yourself, but you smile at him.  
"No," you say, "I like being with you."   
_When the hell did I get so daring?!_ you ask yourself.  
Hikaru smiled widely, a big one of releif and pleasure, "I'm glad to hear it," he said, "I hoped you liked being with me as much as I like being with you."  
You hear a rustle in the bushes not too far off and glance over, but shrug it off as nothing. you look back at Hikaru and he's dangerously close...  
"Tsuki," he whispers, moving so close his lips are brushing yours, "Would you be my girlfriend?"  
You sat, shocked then, regaining your composure, you blurted out your answer...

Meanwhile at your house...

Your father wass looking out the window, angrily tapping his foot as your younger brother looks at him questioningly. Your mother came into the room wearing her apron and a smile.  
"Come on honey, your supper will get cold if you dont eat soon," she told him.  
"Grrrr..." your father grumbled, "I'm waiting for Tsuki! You know, our daughter who was due home AN HOUR AGO!!"  
Itsuya smirked and headed into the kitchen, "Sister's in trouble." he muttered to himself, sitting down and starting to eat.  
"Oh come now darling," your mother coaxed, "She's growing up, she's allowed to be a little late."  
"You know what?!" your dad exclaimed triumphantly, "I bet she's with that damn rich boy again! GRRR!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" your mother snapped, you did love her so, "SHE IS ALLOWED TO BE WITH BOYS! SHE IS OLD ENOUGH! NOW MARCH INTO THAT KITCHEN AND EAT!"  
"Y-yes dear, sorry..." your father mumbled as he walked past her into the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

"YES!" you exclaimed before you could stop yourself.  
Hikaru smiled and moved forward the last little bit and pulled you into a passionate kiss. Of course, you didn't fight, you just kissed back...  
Before you knew it, you were both laying down, Hikaru on top of you, kissing any part he could reach. You knew you would be in trouble... but you aparently didn't care enough to stop him as he kissed up your neck and moved to your lips. Gladly accepting his tongue, you sighed a bit, still surprised at what you were letting him do.  
You were aware that his hands were on your hips, and his body was pressing up against yours, and you were also aware that your hands were on his chest. What you didn't notice was when Mikara hopped out of a bush with Kaoru and onto the path so it looked like they ran to you.  
"TSUKI!" Mikara exclaimed as Kaoru just stood shyly behind her, not looking at you and his brother.  
You jumped and felt Hikaru lift himself off you, if not somewhat reluctantly.  
"Y-yeah Mikara?" you ask sheepishly, sitting up and fixing your hair.  
Mikara gave you a bit of an apologetic look and smiled, "Shouldn't we get you home?"   
"Oh... right!" you smiled at Hikaru, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
You both stood up and Hikaru pulled you in and gave you one more tame kiss, "See you then," he smiled.  
You walked over to Mikara and smiled, "Ready when you are."  
"Alright, see you guys later," she smiled, giveing Kaoru a goodbye kiss and walking away with you.  
You both got in her car and started driving away.  
"That was a little much, Tsuki," Mikara pointed out.  
"Sorry..." you mumble a little embarassed, "I didn't really realize what I was doing and I... well I guess we got carried away..."  
Mikara laughed, "It's alright. I'm not yelling at you, I'm just saying!"  
You laughed too as she pulled into your driveway, "Well, wish me luck... dad will flip."  
"Good luck Tsuki!" Mikara waved as she pulled out of the drive and left.  
You waved until she was out of sight then took a deep breth and stepped inside. Your mother was waiting for you and motioned for you to head to your room.  
"Hurry before your father finishes eating, your supper is up there already," she smiled.  
You smiled your thanks and hopped upstairs as fast as you could. Leave it to your mother to get you out of trouble.  
You ate and realized how tired you were, so you headed to bed early, still remembering the warmth of Hikaru's body against yours...

That night...

As the twins settled in to go to bed, Kaoru gave Hikaru a strange look.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Well, don't you think you went a little far?" Kaoru asked.  
"Maybe... I couldn't help it... you know me."  
"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, sliding into bed with Hikaru, "You like to get carried away."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

After the weekend, you got to school monday morning to find a dazed Mikara waiting for you at your morning class. She was smiling, and of course, you knew something had happened. Walking over cautiously, you smiled back as she moved away from the door to walk in with you. When you sat down, she leaned on your desk, still smiling.  
"Alright," you asked, "Why the smiles?"  
"Well..." Mikara smiled wider, "Kaoru and Hikaru want us to spend the long weekend with them!"  
She sat hapily waiting for your answer. Her smile faded though when she realized when you weren't as excited as she had hoped.  
"You did tell your parents about Hikaru, right?"  
"Oh yeah, I did..." you answered, "Mom thought it was awesome... dad on the other hand would rather I live alone the rest of my life... There's no way I'll be allowed to go..."  
"Oh Tsuki!" Mikara exclaimed hugging you, "We HAVE to convince them! We'll find a way... we really just have to get around your dad, right?"  
You nodded and looked out the window as Mikara released you from her death grip hug. You knew you had to get around dad... but how was the issue.

The rest of the day went without a hitch until lunch. You hadn't really thought about what you were going to do about the weekend, and it had slipped your mind completely. As you walked the halls, not really doing anything, you noticed Mikara was running towards you.  
"Oh hey Mikara," you smiled.  
"There you are!" she exclaimed, stopping a few feet away from you, "I was looking EVERYWHERE for you!"  
"Oh...? Why?" you asked, flustered.  
"... You're serious arn't you?" she asked incrdulously, "We have to figure out how to get your dad to let you come!"  
You jumped, clueing in that you did have to figure that out.  
"Right!" you exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure that if mom's on my side though, dad won't have a choice..."  
"We can't rely on that though, can we Tsuki, dear?"  
"... no not really," you agreed with a chuckle.  
"Then lets go figure something out!"

An empty classroom, twenty minutes and four rejected plans later, you and Mikara came to the sad conclusion that...  
There was no way your dad would agree to this.  
"Mikara, it's hopeless..." you sighed, "I'll just have to hope it works..."  
You lifted yourself out of the chair you had taken over for your plotting session and stretched.  
"We still have a bit of lunch left..." Mikara pointed out, "Lets go find the twins!"  
You smiled at your friend. One track mind, "Nah, I have a test next class... wanna help me study? You're smart!"  
Mikara laughed, "You suckered me into it!"

After school, Mikara had offered you a dirve home. You had a feeling she was plotting something. You could tell when she was, even if she did seem timid around most people. You grabbed your books and headed off to find her.  
You find her outside the host club, leaning against one of the walls. Smiling, you walked over to her.  
"What's up? I thought we were going home?" you joked.  
"Well... I wanted to see how Tamaki takes the news that Kaoru and Hikaru have girlfriends... and he kicked me out..." she laughed.  
"Oh... so are you waiting for them then?" you asked, leaning with her.  
"Yeah, Tamaki said he'd be out once he figured out how to solve this issue."  
You both waitied about five minutes when the door shot open. Tamaki, in all his tall, blonde glory, was standing in the doorframe smiling his princely smile.  
"Sorry about the wait girls!" he apologized, "I only have one question!"  
"And that would be...?" Mikara pressed.  
You walked over to stand in front of Tamaki with Mikara and waited for the question.  
"Well... since the twins are members of the Host Club, they will be flirting with girls..." he explained.  
"Yeah... and?" you asked, wondering why he was pointing out the obvious.  
"Well... does that bother you?" he asked, "Since we don't want to break you up... we have to have the twins quit the club if you don't like them flirting with other girls."  
"It doesn't bother me a bit," Mikara smiled, "You don't want to lose them, do you Tamaki?"  
"Doesn't bother me either," you agreed even though it bothered you the slightest bit. You'd get over it, you decided.  
"Thanks girls! And no, I don't want to lose them, they bring in a lot of money!" Tamaki grinned.  
You laughed, as did Mikara, and the twins came up beside Tamaki, each leaning on a shoulder.  
"Awesome Kingy, can we go now?" Hikaru grinned.  
"Yeah, we have lovely girls to tend to," Kaoru pointed out.  
"B-but!" Tamaki began to protest.  
"Thanks My Lord!" the twins smiled, leaving Tamaki looking stricken and leading you and Mikara away.  
"We'll be back later, don't worry," Kaoru promised.

They led you to the garden, one of your favorite places now, and sat down with you in the gazebo. They both smiled at you and Mikara and you wondered what was on their minds.  
"I missed you this weekend," Hikaru pouted, holding you close, "I didn't think it was fair that Kaoru got to cuddle Mikara and I didn't even get to see you!"  
"Sorry... I was busy," you apologize, hugging back and laying your head on his shoulder.  
Kaoru smiled at Mikara, "I'm glad to see you," he kissed her gently, "Even if I did see you yesterday."  
Mikara blushed slightly and smiled at him, "I missed you too."  
"So!" Hikaru grinned, making you sit up straight, "We have favors we'd like to ask of you girls..."  
"Oh?" you say curiously.  
"And that would be...?"  
"Well, you know how playful we are right?" Kaoru smiled.  
You both nodded.  
"And you DO love us, right?" Hikaru grinned.  
You both nodded again.  
Kaoru copied his brothers' grin "Well... we wanted to know if..."

----------------------- 

You agreed... You weren't really sure why, but Mikara said it would be fun...  
Thinking about it, you decided that doing this with the twins would be fun.  
You had agreed that you would do it on tuesday, so it didn't look planned and seemed more accidental. If you did it tomorrow, Thursday, before the long weekend, it would seem too perfect that you wouldn't be at school till Monday. It would look like you were running away.  
If you did it Monday, it would look like you had the whole weekend to plan it out, which you will anyways, but you would seem to eager to get it done.  
You spent the day tirelessly working away at perfecting your daydreams in class and doodling in your notebook. You had too much to think about to pay attention and besides, this was easy stuff.  
The rest of the school week was a blurr. You were too excited for the weekend, ready to spend it with the twins. When you told your mom you wanted to go, she smiled and said she trusted you, so she had no problem with it. Your dad on the other hand reminded you of an erupting volcano: red hot, loud and spitting stuff everywhere. Somehow, your mom managed to douse the fire before it got out of control though, and you managed to get away unscathed and ready for a weekend of fun at the twins' beach house.

When you left thursday, waving to your mom and grumpy father from the twin's car, you were happily beside Hikaru in the passengers seat. Mikara sat with Kaoru in the backseat. You took Hikaru's hand and smiled as the breeze blew back your hair. Kaoru and Mikara were hapily cuddling and you dozed on the way to the beach.

Their beach house was more like a home for a family of six. It was large, and directly on the waterfront. Picture windows and balconies were connected to each of the four rooms connected to the water side of the house. Mikara smiled at its light blue glory and hopped out to grab her bags from the trunk. You followed and grabbed yours, the twins coming to snag theirs as well. You walked up the marble pathway and let Hikaru push the doors open. The hall you entered was cozy but bright, and you felt comfortable in it. Smiling, you stepped onto the carpet, Hikaru taking your bag from you.  
"Kaoru and I will take you two to your rooms. You can come with me, okay?" he smiled his sweet smile, starting up the stairs.  
"Coming Mikara?" Kaoru asked, taking her bags.  
Mikara nodded and followed Kaoru down the hall as you followed Hikaru up the stairs. You turned right and came down another hall, decorated with large vases of tall flowers. A maid bowed and smiled a greeting as you and Hikaru passed. He opened a door not to far off from where she was working and stepped in.  
The room was huge, everything in this place seemed to be. You had a large four poster bed with gold hangings and sheets. Smiling you ran over and flopped on it.  
"Wow!" you exclaimed, sinking into it, "It's like a cloud!"  
Hikaru chuckled, "The beds are soft here, arn't they?" he set your bags down by the wardrobe that sat in front of the bed, "You can put your things in here."  
"Okay," you said as you looked out the balcony doors and smiled at the view.

You felt the bed sink a bit beside you and you turned to see Hikaru smiling at you. He was stretched out, and he slid an arm around you as he wiggled closer.  
"Should we get settled today or do you want to go swimming?" he gave you a quick peck on the lips and left you wanting more.  
"Hmm... why don't we ask Mikara and Kaoru?" you suggested, moving closer, "If they want to go swimming, I would like that too."  
"Oh? Good idea," Hikaru smiled, playing with a lock of your hair, "You want to go see them now?"  
He had moved closer and was close enough to kiss you, but he was teasing.  
"Hmm... not right away," you decided, kissing him, "I think I'd like to stay here with you for a bit."  
"You know, I think I'd like that too," Hikaru chuckled, moving so he was over you and kissing you deeply.

Meanwhile!

Mikara was standing on the balcony of her room, which was just above yours. Kaoru had placed her bags by the wardrobe and had gone out to stand with her. He smiles and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
"It's beautiful out here," she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"Mhm," he agreed, leaning his head against hers, "Did you want to swim today?"  
"I think I do want to... but let's bring a pic-nic that way we can stay down there for a while... It's not too late, right?"  
"It's getting close to evening... It should still be light for a long time though," he glanced at the water, "As long as we stick together there shouldn't be any problems anyways."  
"OH!" Mikara exclaimed, jumping up, "Why don't we have a fire tonight? We can roast marshmallows and everything!"  
Kaoru chuckled, "You really want to do that?"  
"I really do."  
"Alright then, lets go get Tsuki and Hikaru."  
"Hmm... why don't we make the pic-nic first? And it'll give us some time alone?"  
Kaoru smiled and kissed her, "Alright, I'll lead the way to the kitchen then," he took her hand, their fingers entwined, and headed off to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've gotten reviews saying that Mikara and Kaoru are the sweeter couple while Tsuki and Hikaru are the wild and fun one. I know. I did that on purpose in case there were people who prefer sweet instead of wild or vice-versa! Enjoy this chapter! And sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

Hikaru pulled away from you at the sound of a knock on the door. You pouted as he lifted himself off the bed and answered it. Kaoru was standing outside the door with Mikara, who promptly hopped inside and jumped on the bed beside you.  
"Lets go to the beach!" she smiled.  
"Funny," you laughed, "Hikaru suggested we do that earlier."  
"Really? Kaoru suggested it to me..." Mikara glanced at the twins and giggled, "Ah well... anyways! We have a pic-nic made and on top of that we're gunna have a fire tonight! Won't this be fun?!"  
You nodded your agreement, "Yeah. We should get changed then, hm?"  
Mikara nodded and skipped over to the door where the twins were, "We'll meet you downstairs!" she smiled, leaving with the twins and shutting the door behind them.  
You jumped off the bed and walked to your bag, pulling out your red two-piece swimsuit. You also snagged your favorite pair of black jean shorts and went to the bathroom to change. When you had finished, you admired yourself in the mirror and smiled.  
Downstairs, Mikara stood in her white skirt and blue bikini at the door, waiting for you.  
"The twins are outside," she smiled, "Come on! Let's get down to the beach!"  
She grabbed your hand and dragged you out.

The clear, blue water splashed in gentle waves against the shore as you set up the blanket with Mikara. Hikaru and Kaoru were already in the water, splashing about. You found yourself watching them and smiling.  
"Oy, Tsuki," Mikara waved in front of your face to snap you out of your daze, "Instead of looking at it, why not go _in_ the water?"  
You laughed and grabbed her hand and dragged her in with you.  
"NGYAH!!" she squealed, "It's COLD!"  
You laughed and splashed her, hitting the twins, who had been chuckling at hjer, as well.  
One splash fight later, you all walked out of the water and dried off. Looking out over the water, the sunset turned everything a pale orange. It almost seemed to set the sky on fire. Hikaru had started up the fire and Mikara had opened the basket. She was munching on some grapes and you flopped beside her and took some too.  
"This was a great idea," you smiled, "I'm so glad we came!"  
"So are we," Kaoru smiled, leaning against Hikaru.  
Hikaru looked at his brother, "Are you tired?" he asked, draping his arm around his shoulders.  
"Nah... just missed feeling you next to me," Kaoru smiled up at him.  
"Oh?" Hikaru jumped, "I'm sorry... I've been neglecting you haven't I!" he touched Kaoru's chin and tilted his head up towards him, "I'm horrible... can you ever forgive me?"  
"Oh Hikaru, of course!" Kaoru blushed.  
You looked over at Mikara to see that she was entranced by the brotherly love act too. She caught your eye and you both blushed, holding back a loud squeal of "KAWAIII!"

After roasting some marshmallows and having a lot of fun, Kaoru and Hikaru had one last run into the water. When they were out, you gathered your things and you all headed back up to the house. Mikara kept yawning and you could tell she was about to fall asleep standing up. Aparently Kaoru noticed that too since, soon after a yawn, he swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. You smiled and took Hikaru's hand, happy at how lucky you were.  
When you got back to the house, you said goodnight to Kaoru, who carried Mikara to her room. You trudged up to your room with Hikaru trailing beside you.  
Opening your door, you dropped your pile of things at the door as Hikaru walked past you and sat on your bed. His hair was still wet and some water was dripping onto his shoulders. You followed a drop as it slid down his chest and onto his stomach.  
"Well..." you smiled after a second, "I'm gunna jump in the shower... I want this beach water off."  
"Alright. I need a shower too," Hikaru nodded. A sly grin appeared on his face, "Why don't we jump in together?" he asked, "It will save on water."  
You turned bright red and looked away from him, "W-what?!"  
"'Cmon," he smiled, walking over to you and pulling you into a hug, "I'll be nice, you can trust me."  
You looked up into his beautiful eyes and blushed harder.  
"Well?" he asked, kissing your forehead.

The next morning... (hate me xD)

You woke up and snuggled into Hikaru's chest. His skin was soft and you were insanely comfortable laying against him. He opened an eye sleepily and smiled at you.  
"Morning," he whispered, kissing the top of your head.  
"Morning," you smiled up at him, "Tell me something..."  
"Hmm?"  
"How did I let you talk me into that?"  
"Simple," he kissed you deeply, "You love me, and I love you."  
Blushing, you pulled him into another kiss, "True," you giggled when you pulled away, "We should probably get dressed though before someone comes in."  
Hikaru nodded and slid out of bed, pulling on his boxers. You stretched and thought of how dead you would be if your parents ever found out about last night. Looking out the window, you decided you didn't care and slid out of bed and got dressed.

Meanwhile...

Mikara had just gotten out of the shower and was now in the kitchen making breakfast. She had refused the help of the chefs, telling them she wanted to make breakfast for her friends. Lucky for you, she was a good cook.  
She smiled at Kaoru who walked in and sat behind her but her smile dropped when she saw how upset he seemed.  
"What is it?" she asked, turning down the burner and walking over to him.  
"Hikaru didn't come to bed last night..." he looked to the side, "I mean... It's not like I absolutely _need_ him there I just... well I want to know why he didn't come."  
Mikara jumped, "M-maybe he stayed in the other room?" she suggested, suddenly worried about what her friend might have done.  
"No... I checked this morning..." Kaoru looked up at her, "So he probably stayed with Tsuki."  
Mikara stiffened up, "Well we'll find out when they come down for breakfast, won't we?" she forced a smile and kissed him sweetly, "Wanna help me finish cooking?"  
Kaoru smiled back at her and nodded, walking over to the stove.

When you walked into the kitchen with Hikaru, Mikara gave you a 'oh boy, she did' look and offered you breakfast.  
After everyone had eaten, Hikaru and Kaoru walked out to the livingroom to watch TV while you helped Mikara with the dishes. As you dried, she glanced over at you.  
"So... did you have fun last night with Hikaru?" she asked, rinsing off a dish.  
You blushed crimson and looked at her, "W-what do you-"  
"I know Tsuki," Mikara smiled at you, "I've been your best friend for a while, I can read you like a book."  
Your blush dimmed, "Yeah... I know..."  
"Well... you can tell me about it later," she smiled friendly, "Till then..." she blew soap bubbles at you and giggled.

Meanwhile...

"Hikaru?" Kaoru looked over at his brother as he changed the channel.  
"Yeah?" Hikaru sat beside Kaoru on the couch.  
"Did you do what I think you did last night?"  
"... Kaoru..."  
"Did you?"  
Hikaru nodded.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Kaoru sighed.  
"Love me for me like you always have?" Hikaru grinned sheepishly.  
"Of course!" Kaoru laughed, hugging his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this is a request from a good friend. She started this story and made up the character... so its really hers lol. Either way she got me to write the rest of it for her and told me to post it or die... I hoped she was joking but... guess I was wrong! So I posted it! YAY! Hope you enjoy! Also! This is in a different style than I usually write... read the first few lines and you'll see what I mean, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any OHSHC characters or related things. The only things I own are Tsuki, Mikara and their families. Thank you. goodnight -bows-**

The rest of your weekend was uneventful; mostly, it was spent on the beach and in the water. Lucky for you, what happened with Hikaru made nothing awkward, if anything, you were more in love now than ever. Mikara and Kaoru were probably one of the cutest couples you'd had the chance to run across.

You were really happy for her.

When you returned home Monday evening, your dad immediately cornered you and smothered you with questions.  
"What happened?! Did he touch you?! I SWEAR IF HE...!" he belted out.  
"WOAH! DAD! CALM DOWN!" you shouted, taking a step back.  
"That's right dear, calm down!" your mother ordered in her terrifyingly calm warning voice, "Tsuki just walked in the door and already you're trying to make her leave again! Go on up to your room dear, you must be tired from your trip!"  
You smiled gratefully at her and rushed to your room. Setting your bags down by the door, you flopped onto your bed. Smiling, you drifted off into a peaceful sleep, remembering your amazing trip.

The next day at school...

Mikara rushed over to you, her wide grin making your spirits soar. You knew what it meant, and you knew you had to drop everything you were doing to go with her. It was lunch anyways, so it was perfect.  
"Tsuki! Tsuki! It's perfect! Lets go now! They're gonna start it soon!" she announced, unable to restrain a giggle.  
"Alright!" you laughed, shoving your books into your bag and rushing off with her.  
Running through the halls, you soon found yourselves in the cafeteria.  
"It's even better now!" she smiled gleefully, "Tamaki's had a bad encounter with Nekozawa sempai recently!"  
"Really?!" you laughed, remembering how the twins explained that 'their Lord' was terrified of Nekozawa sempai and his Beezelnef doll.  
Mikara nodded, "The twins are waiting for us, lets go!"  
She dragged you to a table where the twins were leaning idly against the chairs and hugged Kaoru.  
"Are you two ready?" Hikaru grinned, "This is gonna be perfect!"  
You nodded and grabbed his hand, searching for Tamaki in the small crowd. When you spooted him, you kept your eyes glued to him. As he reached the table he usually sat at with Haruhi and the others, you supressed a giggle.  
Pulling out his chair, Tamaki dropped his plates, letting out a girly scream. Sitting in the seat that was usually his, sat a Beezelnef doll, grinning wickedly up at him. As he ran to the door and pulled it open, he fell back, terrified, as another, larger doll swung forward into him. Now on the floor terrified, he cringed away from the doll, rushing to Haruhi's side, seeking comfort.  
By now, your little group of four was dieing of laughter, as was Haruhi.  
Looking over, Tamaki saw your group roaring with laughter, and his face dropped. He stood up, brushed himself off and strode over to you, trying to act as though nothing happened.

"That wasn't funny," he whined once he reached you.  
"Oh really? We thought it was!" the twins chimed together.  
Tamaki paled and swiftly found a corner to cower in.  
"That was brilliant!" you complimented Hikaru, leaning up to kiss him.  
"It was, wasn't it?" he grinned back.  
"It'll be fun to pull more of these pranks with you guys," Mikara laughed, "I can't wait!"  
"We just love spending time with you," Kaoru smiled sweetly, hugging Mikara.  
Laughing, you hugged Hikaru tightly, and began planning out your next prank...

How fun it would be!

THE END!


End file.
